moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Avern
The Andune Duchy is primarily a Quel'dorei territory ruled by the Duke Zephon Carhagen. Awarded to him by Queen Rennali Sunwhisper for his continued support and pledge of loyalty, the Duchy is located within the south-western regions of Quel'Athillien, which in turn is located within the Hinterlands region of the Eastern Kingdoms. History W.I.P Geographic Location The Andune Duchy lies within the south-western reaches of Quel'Athillien and is a mixed bag of geographical areas, containing forests, verdant plains and marshes which dominate the south-west region of the Duchy. A land-locked region, it has no access to the sea or river trade, but makes up for the loss of potential trade by having three strong neighbours with which trade occurres on a somewhat regular basis. The neighbours of the Andune Duchy are Bogwater to the south-east, Belore's Valley to the north and Dawn's Mesa to the north-east. Social Organization The Andune Duchy is based on a feudal structure. Duke Carhagen has full control over the entirety of the Duchy and rules from Castle Aldehmar, but due to the size of the land of which he rules over, he delegates control of the various cities and their surrounding lands to several other individuals many of whom can be considered good friends of the Duke. There are four baronies within the Duchy at this time, with each barony controlling a single major city and several smaller towns which are governed by Lords who also act as each towns Mayor. As so far as the civilian population is concerned, they are split into the traditional class based system of society, dividing the people into upper, middle and lower class groups. The Upper-Class consists of nobles many of whom are sworn knights, although exceptions are made for particularly ambitious individuals be they merchants or craftsmen. The Middle-Class which makes up a large portion of the civilian population of the Duchy consists of craftsman and soldiers, sworn in the service of the Duchy while the Lower-Class consists of the peasants and laborers, men and women who care little for social status and are content to perform menial tasks for the Duchy in exchange for decent living conditions and the respect of their peers. The Races, Fashion and Food of the Duchy Several races inhabit the Raven Duchy and keep it running at a decent pace. There are no racial requirements to settle within Duchy lands provided that they do not cause issue for the other residents or seek to harm the Duchy in any way. Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, Elves, Draenei and even displaced former soldiers of the Horde such as Trolls and Orcs can all be found within the boundaries of Andune. Fashion is not restricted in any way shape or form due to these mixed races with residents and guests are able to wear whatever they wish, provided it does not break any laws against public exposure or indecency. As far as food is concerned, the meals within the Duchy are considered rather plain by comparison to other more developed regions. Basic food supplies such as bread, cheese, potatoes and onions are available in sufficient quantities while meat, often poultry or wolf since both creatures are in large supply within the forests of Andune. For those with a more refined or exotic taste, various cuts of pork and beef can also be found in some of the more luxurious markets. For drinks there are also several options with the most basic and readily available being standard water which can be found from many different sources within the Duchy. For those with more refined tastes the Duchy has it's own beer and spirit blends, created locally from grown and imported ingredients. Settlements of the Duchy Major Settlements Castle Aldehmar: The Castle Aldehmar and the surrounding city of Aldehmar is the capital of the Andune Duchy. It is where Duke Zephon Carhagen rules his subjects and handles all administrative and military duties that do not require him to be on the field or at a specific area in person. It is also where the military of the Andune Duchy is housed and trains on a daily basis. Uderonton: The city of Uderonton is settled on the eastern most corner of the Andune Duchy, bordering both Bogwater and Dawn's Mesa. Due to its location, it has a sizable military garrison and defenses, but primarily acts as a settlement for trade with roads leading to neighbouring settlements of Ronae and Faerie Reach. It is governed by Baron Richard Arving, First Ranger of the Andune Military. Two Stones: The City of Two Stones is located far to the south-east, bordering both the Hinterlands and Bogwater. It has a minor military garrison, specifically placed for peacekeeping duties and to protect the settlement if need be, but otherwise has little in the way of protection. It is governed by Baron Ethan Henderson. Tennesbar: The city of Tennesbar is located on the western side of the Duchy and borders only the Hinterlands to the west. Like Uderonton it has a sizable military garrison, larger than that of Two Stones, yet slightly smaller than Uderonton. It is governed by Baron Mikhail Kain, Captain of the Praetorian Guard. Blakeswood: The city of Blakeswood is perhaps the largest of the Baronies that Duke Carhagen created upon his placement as the Duke of Andune. Placing the city of Blakeswood and Underhill under the command of one Baron, the Barony of Blakeswood protects the northern border of Andune from any aggressors. It is governed by Baron Bitores Black, also known as Bitores the Unbroken, a large Tanari enforcer who serves Duke Carhagen willingly. Minor Settlements W.I.P Relations with Other Factions Allies Regional Allies: The Dominion of Alterac, The Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored, The Blades of Greymane, The First Regiment, The Sunguard: These factions are allies of Quel'Athillien and as such are also allies of the Andune Duchy. Local Allies: The Argent Crusade, The Cenarion Circle, The Earthern Ring, The Shado-Pan: These factions are ones that Duke Carhagen has personally assisted during his time serving in various campaigns, as such they are welcome within the lands of the Andune Duchy, although the decision of whether they are allies to other Dukes and Duchesses is far out of Duke Carhagen's control. Enemies Regional Enemies: None. Local Enemies: The Scourge, The Burning Legion, the Shadow Council, The Twilights Hammer, The Mantid, The Mogu, The Saurok: These are all factions or races that have given Duke Carhagen trouble in the past and as such are not welcome on his lands. While the odds of any Mantid, Mogu or Saurok appearing in Quel'Athillien are slim, with the revelation of the rest of the world to these races it is perhaps a matter of time before their influence begins to spread. Neutral Factions Both the Alliance and the Horde are considered for the most part, neutral factions to the Duchy of Andune. All races, provided they are not affiliated with any of the enemies of the Duchy are welcome within Duke Carhagen's lands and as such both factions are treated with respect and welcomed openly provided that they do not attempt to use Andune as a rallying point for their individual conflicts. Internal Dissensions There are no significantly internal dissensions within the Andune Duchy at this time. Religion Due to the mixed races within the Duchy, there is no core religion that is enforced on the population. The Holy Light claims dominance due to the population of humans and Quel'dorei within the region with the Holy Orthodox Church taking precedence over the Church of the Holy Light, but there is also a significant presence of Druidism, Shamanism and even some reverence to the Titans present within the Duchy. However, while there is no forced religion within the Duchy lands there are some religions which are strictly forbidden which include any religions, covens or cults which focus on the worship of the Scourge, Old Gods, Burning Legion or Elemental Lords such as the recently slain Firelord Ragnaros. Magic Magic, like religion, has no core focus due to the mixture of races within the Duchy. Almost all schools of magic, including elemental and druidic are allowed to be practiced openly within Duchy lands. Even demonology, which is considered to some to be the most dangerous magical art is allowed to be practiced, although those that do are warned to be mindful about what they summon during their rituals. The only form of magic that is completely forbidden is necromancy, which is seen as abhorrent and disgusting in the eyes of the majority of the population. Necromancers who are caught practicing their art within the Duchy lands are often captured and sentenced to either exile or death depending on the severity of their spellcraft. Military of the Duchy The military of the Andune Duchy is formed up from a combination of soldiers loyal to Duke Zephon Carhagen and Queen Rennali Sunwhisper of Quel'Athillien. While small in number compared to other forces, they are highly trained and well disciplined with each soldier fully dedicated to his or her training. Like with the rest of the Duchy, there are no racial restrictions when enlisting within the Andune Military, as a result the military is made up from individuals of all races, shapes and sizes including even more exotic races such as the Arrakoa. 'Sentinels' The Sentinels are a branch of the Andune Duchy Infantry and are considered to be the front line of any engagement fought by the Duchy either in defense or offense. As such they are equipped in a fashion that allows them to excel at their chosen duty often to perfection as is expected. Each Sentinel wears a standard set of steel armour, although this is customized so that it fits the size of the wearer and consists of a breastplate (worn over a chain shirt), cuisse, gauntlets, greaves and a curved great helm to protect the face. For weapons they are provided with a standard spear and a large heraldic shield made from steel. For short range combat, where the spear is of little use, it is abandoned for a steel short sword. In order to create a Sentinel a prospective soldier must complete a stressful training regime which can take up to three months to complete although it can be rushed through within half that time in the case of emergencies. Each Sentinel must also swear an oath of service to the Duchy, Quel'Athillien and their fellow man before they can officially be considered battle-ready. 'Praetorians' The Praetorians are an elite group of soldiers who have only been formed in recent months. Gifted with light sensitivity, each Praetorian can be considered to also be a Paladin, with many having been instructed in combat and ethics by the finest teachers available to Alliance command. Due to their enhanced training and leadership skills, Praetorians are considered to be the leaders of the Sentinel forces while a small force of their number known as the Praetorian Guard, serve as the personal bodyguard to Duke Zephon Carhagen. When taking their place within the ranks for military activity, one Praetorian must be present for every twenty Sentinels on the field. To separate them from the Sentinels so that they can easily see who is in command, they are equipped with stylized armour and weaponry which also offers enhanced protection through a set of steel pauldrons which is added to the standard armour set provided to the rest of the infantry. A winged version of the great helm is also given to each Praetorian along with a white and gold cape. Like with the Sentinel, a Praetorian must go through a training regime that can last up to three months. This cannot be rushed due to the standards which are imposed on each and every Praetorian. This training is mixed with the training that they are already required to perform as a Paladin. 'Seraph' The Seraph are another branch of the Andune Duchy Infantry created by Zephon Carhagen in honour of his former commander and friend Aretain Kingsmith. As heavily armoured as the Sentinels they serve with, each Seraph is equipped with a set of armour consisting of a steel breastplate, cuisse, gauntlets, greaves and pauldrons. Where they differ the most from the Sentinels however is in their choice of weaponry, eschewing the use of a shield in favour of wielding two blades in combat against their enemies. Due to the lack of protection which would normally be offered by a shield, the Seraph are often mixed in with, or form up behind the Sentinels. In this way, the Seraphs are protected from enemy forces until they can be unleashed on enemy lines. 'Crossbowman' As the name implies the crossbowmen are the ranged support in the Andune Duchy Military. They are more lightly armoured compared to their fellow soldiers on the front lines, with the only steel present on their bodies being a breastplate (worn over a chain shirt) and a sallet to cover the head. The rest of their armour is constructed with leather brigandine and includes a set of boots, gauntlets and set of leggings. Often staying far behind the front line infantry, the crossbowmen provide fire support from their signature weapon, the crossbow. Constructed from fine wood and steel, each crossbow is a lever actioned device capable of being reloaded at relatively quick rate. While slower than the standard bow, each crossbow bolt is fired with considerable strength and easily able to pierce through the heavy armour or thick skin of most enemy combatants. Should an enemy get close however, they are not entirely defenceless, with each crossbowman being able to draw on a short sword for protection in the melee. 'Marksman' The Marksman are the commanders of the Andune Duchy Crossbowmen, and are equipped with better armour and weapons to match their station. Each Marksman swaps out their brigandine gauntlets and boots for well crafted steel and add a pair of cuisse for thigh protection. Like the Crossbowman however the real strength of the Marksman is not found in their defences but in their offensive power provided entirely by the crossbows that they are trained to use so effectively. Using more advanced weaponry than the Crossbowman, the Marksman is able to fire and reload faster. This combined with specially crafted bolts, give the Marksman far more killing power than those he commands. 'Ranger' The Rangers of Andune are the elite hunters of the Duchy, adept at tracking and hunting down both beasts and men through the use of their signature weapon, the longbow. They are few in number, with only ten existing at any one time, but each one is a true master of the bow and of stealth. Unlike the Crossbowman and the Marksman they do not serve with the rank and file of the Andune military but instead are sent on scouting or specialized, advanced missions where their strengths are better utilized. 'Knight' The Knights are the cavalry of the Andune Duchy. Heavily armoured with what could be considered a full set of steel plate, they excel at charging into battle with a heavy, reinforced lance. Each thrust from the lance is able to break through shields and armor alike, the force of the weapon carried not only by the thrust from the Knights lance arm, but also from the momentum provided by the horse itself. For added protection, each Knight is equipped with a large kite shield. Once they engage in the melee and find the lance unusable, they can discard it and draw a well crafted long sword for close range fighting while still remaining on horseback. References The Andune Duchy is based off the Duchy system from the world of Ashan in Heroes of Might and Magic. Page structure is based off of the page for the Holy Falcon Empire from the same universe. http://mightandmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Raven_Duchy http://mightandmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Holy_Falcon_Empire Carhagen